1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a sample inspection apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a sample inspection apparatus which has an improved structure to reduce a size thereof, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus and method of analyzing a fluid sample is needed in various fields such as environment monitoring, food inspection, and medical diagnosis. Conventionally, in order to perform an inspection by a predetermined protocol, a skilled experimenter manually carries out various processes such as reagent injecting, mixing, separating and moving, reacting and centrifugal separating over several times, and these processes often cause errors in inspection results.
In order to address this problem, there has been developed a small and automatic apparatus for rapidly analyzing an inspection material.
In order to detect the inspection material contained in the sample, a characteristic reaction between the inspection material and a specific material may be used. And optical data of the fluid sample is measured using an optical sensor, and the concentration of the inspection material is obtained from a size or a changed amount of the measured optical data.
In the sample inspection, a cartridge configured to receive the sample is pressed by a pressing member, the sample is moved, and the inspection is performed. To this end, a device for moving the pressing member toward the cartridge is needed, and due to such a device, it is difficult to reduce a size of the sample inspection apparatus.